lobotomycorpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apostles
The Twelve Apostles, including the Heretic, are employees who have been blessed at some point by the Plague Doctor. In all technicality, they are abnormalities, but essentially a part of WhiteNight. They have two forms: Untransformed, where the player has control over them just like normal employees, and transformed, where the Plague Doctor's second form, WhiteNight, has control over them after his ability. The transformation doesn't have any effect on the twelfth Apostle, who is deemed a Heretic. The eleven transformed Apostles are tall, lanky, missionaries with an exoskeleton. They wear masks that correspond to the place that they are located on Plague Doctor's clock, with their now exposed jawline showing beneath and their eyes on their masks also glowing Red or Blue. On their backs, they don wings much like that of WhiteNight. They retain the hairstyle they had when they were human. Each of the eleven Apostles use different types of weapons and bear their own attack type and defenses: * Scythe: These Apostles wield a black cross with a scythe like design, and on the blade, "666" is written on it. At the other end of the weapon is a tiny red cross. They roam around in search for employees or abnormalities in the facility. They have two attacks that do a lot of Red Damage. One being a large upward arc and another being a downward arc with their scythe. The Apostle will occasionally do a short Idle animation, that looks like they are lazily trying to grab something. If an employee is standing near the Apostle while it is Idling, they will grab the employee, Possessing them, as they preform a swing that will instantly kill the employee. There is another form of this Apostle that does Pale Damage instead of Red Damage. These Apostles guard WhiteNight and will stay in the main room where WhiteNight is located. ** The Scythe Apostles defense are: Red: Vulnerable (1.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Endured (0.5) ** The Guardian Apostles defense are: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Vulnerable (1.5) * Spear: These Apostles wield a spear like object made out of a cross shape. At the two ends of the smaller part of the cross are red rings. These Apostles will roam around in search for an employee or abnormality. These Apostles will charge up an attack when they find a target in front of them. Once their charge is finished, they will dash forward with the spear in front dealing a large amount of Black Damage '''to all the employees or abnormalities in their path. ** The Spear Apostles defense are: '''Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Endured (0.5) - Black: Vulnerable (1.5) - Pale: Endured (0.5) * Wand: These Apostles wield a cross like object with a big red ring on the end, at the two ends of the smaller part of the cross are two tiny rings that have a chain on them. These Apostles will roam around the facility and will charge up an attack when an employee or abnormality is in front of them. When their charge is finished, a dark beam will fire from the top of the weapon and lock onto the employee or abnormality closest to them, continuously dealing White Damage. If the entity moves quickly behind the Apostle or away from it to avoid the attack, the dark beam will miss the target, firing in the position where the target should have been. ** The Wand Apostles defense are: Red: Endured (0.5) - White: Vulnerable (1.5) - Black: Endured (0.5) - Pale: Endured (0.5) The appearance of the untransformed Apostle, 'The Twelfth Apostle, The Heretic', remains mostly unchanged, with a 16th century 'plague doctor' (not to be confused with the Abnormality) mask, resembling that of the actual Plague Doctor (Abnormality), on their face. The twelfth Apostle is ignored by the other Apostles, gains immunity against any damage, and in addition, it can only do the special work on One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds, defeating WhiteNight instantly, but its EGO Weapon will not be granted. One Sin and Hundreds of Good Deeds' special work will be available as long as WhiteNight is escaping and can only be accessed by the 12th Apostle. Trivia * WhiteNight is similar to Jesus Christ so the 12 Apostles of WhiteNight resemble the 12 Apostles of Jesus Christ. Each line also known as each Apostle of WhiteNight in the game is similar to each specific Apostle of Jesus Christ. The names of the 12 Apostles of Jesus Christ are: # Simon # Andrew # James, son of Zebedee # John # Philip # Bartholomew # Thomas # Matthew # James, son of Alphaeus # Thaddaeus # Simon of Zealot, Simon the Cananite, Simon of Cananaean # Judas Iscariot Gallery Apostle Scythe.PNG|3rd Apostle, Scythe ScytheAttackOne|Scythe Apostle downward arc attack ScytheAttackTwo|Scythe Apostle upward arc attack ScytheGrabMiss|Scythe Apostle lazily trying to grab an employee within their range. ScytheGrab|Scythe Apostle successful grab Apostle Spear.PNG|7th Apostle, Spear SpearCharge|Spear Apostle Charging attack SpearAttack|Spear dashing forward Apostle Wand.PNG|5th Apostle, Wand WandAttackOne|Wand Apostle dark beam attack close WandAttackTwo|Wand Apostle dark beam attack far heretic for wiki.png|The 12th Apostle, Heretic. Masks.png|All 12 Apostle masks Category:Abnormalities